


Red Curtains

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo have a nice view from the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razberrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrycreme/gifts).



"And that's…" Duo shivered and let out a slow grunt. "That's Wufei's place."

Heero nibbled on Duo's ear before kissing him and turning to look at the same direction as Duo. "The one with the golden curtains?"

"Yeah." Throwing his head back, Duo tightened his legs around Heero's waist, and continued to ride Heero, faster and faster. "Trowa picked them up."

A low moan left Heero's lips, dying only when Duo kissed him deeply. Heero buried his nose in Duo's hair, and even though it tickled, it brought back memories. He held onto Duo tighter, confirming that this was indeed reality and not another memory.

"Where does Trowa live?" Heero asked when their mouths parted. He kept one arm around Duo's waist and pushed the other between them, curling his fist around Duo's erection.

Duo's lips parted but the only sound that came was a whimper. He used one hand to point at a house and Heero's eyes widened. "The mansion? He lives with Quatre?"

"Uh huh."

Duo kept thrusting his hips, just so, and Heero had to take a few moments, closing his eyes, and just drowning in the sensation before he asked, "And you?"

"Two buildings right to Wufei, Oh Fuck! Last floor… red curtains."

Heero forced his eyes open and searched for the apartment. It had a balcony and a hammock. "You were right," he whispered. "You can see the whole city from this rooftop."

"Well," Duo pinched Heero's nipple, "WEI building is the tallest one."

Setting a faster pace Heero murmured, "Good thing Quatre owns it." He covered Duo's lips with a kiss before another word could be spoken. The wind kept their bodies cool while they kissed and touched and fucked, and after they came, they lay in the dirty roof floor staring up at the colony sky.

"Duo," Heero said after a while. "Where do I live?"

"Two buildings right to Wufei. Last floor. The apartment with the red curtains?" Duo asked hopefully, and when Heero smiled he said, "I'm glad you're back."

They shared another kiss. "So am I."


End file.
